


Dress Up

by mirroredsakura



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroredsakura/pseuds/mirroredsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When beautiful men try to become beautiful women, it HURTS HARUHI'S BRAIN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LJ ouran_contest Drabble Theme #5: Colors (canceled)

Tamaki-sempai looked hideous.  
  
Normally Haruhi didn’t pay overmuch attention to Tamaki-sempai’s face—unless his mouth was open, and even then she tended to ignore much of what came out of it—but today it was covered in makeup.  
  
Not even  _good_  makeup—though Haruhi couldn’t exactly stand up and call herself the authority on the subject, she left that to her father and perhaps the twins—it was  _clown_  makeup. Or at least that was the impression she got whenever she managed to look at him full in the face.  
  
Violet was smeared in generous amounts from his eyelids to the curve of his brows, and he’d lined his eyes with thick dark kohl, finishing it off with black mascara—or those lashes could have been fake, Haruhi was sure he’d flutter them more when in regular uniform if they were really his. As if that wasn’t enough, he’d dabbed on twin circles of blush and topped it all off with hastily-applied lipstick, that covered his lips and more—if those marks on his teeth were anything to go by.  
  
Haruhi’s strange desire to burst into laughter—something she didn’t do very often, mind you—was superseded only by the even stronger desire to run away. This was a defence mechanism, you see. It had been honed by a little more than a year’s worth of past experiences whenever she got a  _very bad feeling_.  
  
When Honey-sempai pounced on her in a dress, a wig, and with a face only a mother could love, she began backing up towards the door. Only the combined force of the shocked Lobelia girls managed to keep her standing until the moment of  _run! Haruhi, run!_  had passed, and sheer dumbstruck  _buh?_ took it’s place.  
  
And then the rest of the Host Club had decided it was an opportune time to blind her. It was like a rainbow, except a rainbow generally stays in one place. This one was flounced, shirred, beribboned, and moved like only a host of evidently colorblind men could.  
  
She did the only thing she could do.  
  
She burst out laughing.


End file.
